Full Belly
by LolaLot
Summary: Naruto has accidentally found out that Sakura is pregnant by overhearing Shizune tell her during her check-up. A few days later, he decides to invite the team out for ramen to celebrate. What he isn't aware of, is that the kunoichi hasn't broken the news to her partner just yet. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hello! Here's the oneshot I said I would write. It is also avaialable, as well as all my other stories, on my blog! www . lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

* * *

**Full Belly**

**( Or How Your Ramen-Obsessed Best Friend Ruins the News )  
**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

The sunny-haired Hokage shouted as he caught sight of a head of bubblegum hair.

Today was a special day. A very, very special day. A day to celebrate, which is just what the orange-clad man had in mind when he exited his office earlier that afternoon. Why celebrate? My, that was obvious!

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura exclaimed as she halted in her step to turn and face her old friend.

As usual, the woman in her early-thirties was accompanied by her lover. Kakashi would rarely be seen without his better half ever since the two had paired up. Although, that was a positive change from the previous situation. It was hard to see your ex-sensei when he was constantly hiding away in trees to read his precious Icha Icha novels.

"Yo." The older man greeted with his trademark smile.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto returned, smiling exuberantly. "I order you two to take the day off and have ramen with the old team!"

The couple stared openly at their companion, blinking.

"We had some plans for today..." The pinkette replied with a forced smile, hand raising to scratch the back of her head.

"Hokage's orders!" The whiskered man boasted, clapping his hands together. "So meet us at Ichiraku's at six!"

* * *

That was how the extra-enthusiastic friend forced the reluctant duo to share dinner with them.

Yet, that wasn't the end of this small adventure...

"Looks like you've had a little too much, hm?" Kakashi teased as he rubbed his palm on his girlfriend's swollen belly. "You look full."

"I think she gained weight." Sai commented as he glanced at the small bump that was his friend's stomach.

"Bastard!" The only woman of the group roared before smacking the back of his head, earning a pained groan from the pale man.

"Hah! You should know not to comment on a woman's weight by now!" The Fourth's son roared with laughter.

"I remember a certain someone mentioning how Sakura's breasts still haven't grown larger recently." Sasuke chimed in, grinning devilishly as he glanced at his best friend.

"What?!"

"N-No!" The blonde sprang from his seat, flailing his arms in front of him to shield himself. "It's not true!"

"Calm down, boys."

Their ex-sensei's baritone voice cut in as his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his beloved to cage her in against him before she could destroy poor Ichiraku's stand.

"Thanks, Kakashi!" The jinchuriki let out as he reclaimed his seat. "Plus, all this activity and anger can't be good for her in her situation!"

"What's that?"

The silver-haired jonin asked before he looked at the girl who had captured his heart, eye widening as he took in her shocked appearance. Emerald eyes pratically bulging out, mouth gaping open while the glass of water she had meant to take a sip of remained stuck half way between the counter and her lips.

"Stop messing around, it was about time you told us!"

Naruto answered as he pushed himself off his seat to stand in front of all of them, clasping his hands together.

"N-Naruto, no! Wait!"

Sakura growled as she struggled against her boyfriend's unwanted cuddling, arms reaching out to strangle him.

"Sakura-chan is pregnant!"

The pinkette visibly shrinked on her stool, hands retreating to cover her face as she whimpered miserably, when three pairs of male eyes fell on her.

This wasn't how she wanted to break the news to her team.

Or at the very least, not the father of the child that grew in her womb.

"Sakura?..."

The young woman offered her lover a weak, lopsided smile as she stood from her seat.

"Surpise?"

An onyx eye dropped to her stomach, observing the small bulge as if expecting it to suddenly disappear.

"Y-You're...?"

The girl nodded slowly, body trembling under the intensity of his gaze.

"Wow."

The Copy Nin breathed out as his palm connected with her mid-section once more, ever so softly and tenderly. His child was in there, hidden away safely behind the skin and flesh of his cherished cherry blossom.

* * *

Count on friends - even if they were the cause of it - to break the tension of the scariest moments of life.

"Congratulations!"

The group cheered in unison, eyes still wide and jaws still loose.

"I love you."

Sakura whispered to her ex-sensei, basking in this tender moment as if the chaos of arguing friends behind her never existed.

"I love you too."

Kakashi murmured as he pulled his one and only love in his lap, laying a protective hand to her belly and a possessive kiss to her rosy lips.


End file.
